The Story of Dipper Gleeful
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Dipper Gleeful was always careful with his appearance, and he never believed in true love. It was always going to be him and his sister performing magic tricks for visitors. Besides, it's not like anything was going to happen to him this summer. Reverse!Dipifica


**A/N: This is my first time tackling a regular Reverse Pines story. This will be my interpretation of the AU, meaning Dipper is vain and cares highly about his looks, Mabel is the deadlier and eviler twin, Gideon resembles canon!Dipper but somewhat acts like canon!Mabel, and Pacifica resembles canon!Mabel but somewhat acts like canon!Dipper.**

* * *

Dipper Gleeful always took great care of his appearance. He always dressed formally, putting on an act to let others know they should take him seriously. After all, he and his sister were going to turn thirteen this August. He had to look mature. Of course, part of it had to do with his great-uncle Stan hitting him and his sister for many years, but that's a different story.

Dipper's look was always the same, wearing button-up shirts, slacks, and dress shoes, completing the look with his trademark amulet. His hair was always gelled back, exposing his Big Dipper-shaped birthmark. It was a look that showed confidence, something that won the hearts of many girls his age. He was a proud flirt, although he never thought about a serious relationship. He was a performer. He didn't have time to fret over that silly stuff.

So with school done for the summer, it was back to performing with his sister using their amulets. It would be the same-old boring summer all over again.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful wasn't one to get attached to girls, but there was something mysterious with that Northwest girl who was visiting for the summer. She looked so weird with her rainbow hoodie and messy blonde hair that was always tied up in a ponytail. Of course, that was because there was a mutual hatred between them, especially since Mabel openly mocked the blonde girl's cousin, Gideon Pines, for being a weird during Pioneer Day.

So on that afternoon, Pacifica (That was her name, right?) shoved a bunch of documents in front of Dipper and told him that his ancestor wasn't the town founder and the entire Gleeful family should be put to shame. This conspiracy greatly angered him, and he vowed to make the Pines (and the Northwest girl as well) pay for damaging the Gleefuls' reputation.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful never felt so alone. Ever since Mabel was exposed as a fraud and she was went to jail (not to mention causing a huge scene by activating a huge robot and nearly destroying the entire town in the process), he just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the summer. Without Mabel, he felt like half of the performance.

However, Stan wouldn't allow his great-nephew to stay in a funk. A violent beating brought Dipper back to his senses, so instead of canceling all the performances for the rest of the summer, he started to perform solo. It didn't feel the same, but as long as Stan stopped attacking him, things were going to be alright.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful was pretty decent when it came to mini-golf. He wasn't exactly the best. After all, it was always Mabel's thing. But with Mabel in jail, Dipper was forced to step up his game.

So when he challenge Gideon to a game of mini-golf without thinking clearly, Stan later told him it was a stupid decision, but since Gleefuls never back down from a challenge, Dipper was forced to go through this stupid game.

Sure Dipper wasn't expecting little golf people to attack him, Gideon, and Pacifica, but at least he formed peace with the two cousins afterwards. And to be honest, he was glad to be able to make real friends for once.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful didn't know what to think of Pacifica. She was always dressed in bright, neon colors, but when Stan made her wear something more formal for the yearly Gleeful ball, Dipper couldn't believe his eyes.

Pacifica wore a dark blue gown with matching flats. Her perfectly-brushed blonde hair was down and she had a light amount of makeup on her face. She looked so pretty in his eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was this what genuine love felt like?

That went through Dipper's mind for the rest of the night as he and Pacifica dealt with the lumberjack ghost. And when it was trapped in a silver handheld mirror, Dipper hugged Pacifica, happy that they succeeded in capturing the ghost. He just wanted to hold her in his arms.

So after a whole disaster was solved when Dipper opened the main gates (even while Stan kept on beating on him), the first thing the young boy did was ask Pacifica to dance with him. She accepted, and they danced a slow waltz.

After the dance, Pacifica let out a small giggle. "What?" Dipper asked.

"Your hair looks so messy," Pacifica commented.

One look at his reflection from a nearby mirror made Dipper panic on the inside. Sure enough, his usually gelled-back hair had come undone, which must have happened some time during the ghost-catching adventure. It looked scruffy and slightly curly, his bangs covering his forehead. He refused to let anyone see him like this.

"Is this what your hair is usually like?" Pacifica asked, reaching up a hand to touch his hair.

"Unfortunately yes," Dipper answered, remaining stoic.

"I like it," Pacifica said, still caressing the fluffy brown locks. "It looks cute and it feels so soft."

Dipper felt his cheeks turn red. He was so used to using gel that he instinctively believed that his natural hairstyle was ugly. But hearing this girl compliment on its natural state made him smile softly.

"Thank you, Pacifica," he said.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful never felt any better. He knew for a fact that he was in love with this girl. He stopped using hair gel as often as he used to, only using it for during his performances. After all, Pacifica thought his natural hairstyle was cute. He wanted to impress her.

So whenever he came over to the Mystery Shack, he stopped by to see Pacifica and she would tell him about her recent adventure. Lately she was bonding with her uncle Bud, who just came out of a portal after being trapped in another dimension for thirty years. And as luck would have it, he was the mysterious author of the journals, the person she was looking for since the beginning of the summer.

And instead of getting jealous, Dipper was proud of Pacifica. He was glad she finally got to meet her hero.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful wasn't one for road trips, but one day, Pacifica dragged him along on one, saying her aunt Megan was planning on traveling around Oregon to prank competing tourist attractions. Deuce (an employee from the Mystery Shack) and Gideon were also coming along, so it wouldn't feel as awkward.

So on one particular evening, Gideon, Pacifica, and Dipper sat around a campfire. And for the first time in his life, Dipper felt relaxed. He was finally at ease, just talking to the two cousins about various things.

"Up for a game of Truth or Dare or Don't?" Gideon asked.

"That sounds like fun," Pacifica said with a brace-filled smile. "Dipper, you should go first."

"Why me?" Dipper asked.

"Because she said so," Gideon answered.

"Oh, alright," Dipper said. "Truth."

"What's your real name?" Pacifica asked. "It obviously can't be 'Dipper'."

"That's it?" Dipper asked. "You just want to know my name?"

Gideon eagerly nodded. "So what is it?" he asked.

"It's..." Dipper hesitated. He was so used to using his nickname that his real name felt foreign. He took a deep breath. "It's Michael. Michael Gleeful."

"Not bad," Pacifica said with a soft smile, placing her hand near Dipper's. "It's much better than your nickname."

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled shyly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling Pacifica was changing him, making him a better person.

And you know what? He liked it.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful knew he was madly in love with Pacifica. Ever since the road trip, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her colorful wardrobe... Everything about her was beautiful.

But unfortunately, the time came for her to return to Piedmont, California. He hoped to see her one last time, hoping to exchange phone numbers with her so they could maintain their friendship. So he went over to the Mystery Shack one last time. After all, who knows if he'll ever see her again-

"You're staying?"

"Yep," Pacifica told Dipper. "Uncle Bud made me his apprentice. Gideon's thrilled that I'm staying here and Aunt Megan doesn't mind having one more mouth to feed."

"That- That's great," Dipper said with a genuine smile. He was glad to see that Pacifica was staying in Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper Gleeful had a hard time sleeping that night. He should have been sleeping, but he was thinking about Pacifica. He changed her so much during the summer. He felt like a new person, and he wanted to thank her.

He looked at his closet. It was time for a change.

* * *

Michael Gleeful no longer cared about how he looked. He dressed casually, feeling comfortable with whatever he wore. After all, he was no longer the boy he once was. He had to change his look. Of course, that led his great-uncle Stan disowning him in a fit of rage, but that's a different story.

Michael's look was always the same, wearing v-neck t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, completing the look with a magical stone he wore on a black wristband. His hair was always messy and poofy, perfect for when his girlfriend Pacifica wanted to run her fingers through it. It was a look that showed _real_ confidence, something that he was proud of. He was an amazing boy, especially with his intelligence. He was a child prodigy. And he had plenty of time to hang out with his girlfriend and her cousin.

So with the school year about to begin, it was time for Michael to begin his new life. And it was all thanks to the life-changing summer of 2012.

 **The End**


End file.
